A known landing gear door installation is described in US 2011/0127376 A1. The landing gear compartment is closed by several doors: front doors which open during the descent of the gear, in particular to allow the leg thereof to pass, and close after the exit of the gear so as to preserve the aerodynamic shape of the fuselage of the aircraft; and rear doors which open during the descent of the gear and remain open as long as the gear is down.
As described in FR 2957052 A1, such an arrangement can cause undesirable vibrations in the rear doors. FR 2957052 A1 provides a solution to this problem in the form of fins upstream of the doors which generate vortices in the airflow.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,825 describes an aircraft arresting gear which can be deployed from a stowed position to a deployed position and comprising a planar frame and a damping mechanism. The damping comprises a deploying damper-actuator, coupled between the planar frame and the structure of the aircraft. Such a damping mechanism cannot control the landing gear doors opening and doesn't prevent from undesirable vibrations that appear when the landing gear doors starts opening.